Your warmth
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Akane always said she hated men; but how did she feel about Ranko the female cursed form of her fiance? YURI/LESBIAN Lemon/Smut later on AkanexRanko
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in Narita, Japan; the sun was setting in the distance making the sky an orangey red colour. Crickets were chirping in the distance and the odd car or bike bell could be heard in the distance.

Ranko was sat in the Tendou Dojo quietly; she had found herself in a thoughtful mood which was rare but she couldn't help it. Her mind was wondering into the future of what life would be like one she and Akane would be married.

I mean sure when she was in guy form (her real form) she could satisfy Akane and obviously make babies. Play the role of a good dad while being protective of Akane so that nobody would steal her and become head of the Dojo.

But then what about her female form? They could both carry babies and they could have multiple rounds of sex; but what about if someone tried to steal her wife? What if other guys tried to come between them or assault her?

She sighed heavily; as if life wasn't complicated enough adult life was getting her down and she was in the midst of puberty. Man was her head a mess right now it was so fucking frustrating.

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name "Ranma!" Akane's voice called loudly. Dinner was going to be ready soon and she knew he hated missing meals.

"In here" She called back hesitantly. She wasn't in the mood to eat at the minute; her head was a mess and her stomach was in knots. When it came to it she would eat later when her stomach was in better shape.

Akane walked towards the Dojo and stood in the doorway "There you are Ranma! Aren't you hungry?" she asked curiously.

Ranko gave her an apologetic look "Sorry Akane I'm not feeling so good at the minute" she apologized gently.

"You're feeling sick?" Akane cried worriedly and rushed up to her. It was a known fact Ranma was stubborn and sometimes he kept things to himself even when they were a big deal; frustrating yes but something she took along with the other baggage he carried.

She placed a hand on her forehead quickly "You don't have a temperature and you have colour in your cheeks. It could be low blood sugar or your stomach has shrunk" she thought her tone somewhat anxious.

Ranko sighed heavily and placed a hand over her mouth "Jesus calm down Akane; I'm fine seriously I just don't have any appetite at the minute" she explained crossly.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief but was shocked that the person who could eat a three course meal for 2 people was NOT hungry. "Ok; but it's just so unlike you" she explained awkwardly.

Ranko laughed in amusement "I know; but I promise I'll eat later" she reassured her kindly.

She may have bitched and argued with Akane an awful lot but the truth was Ranko treasured Akane. It was just that she had a lot to deal with and a lot of future planning to do and it was very frustrating and tiring.

Akane smiled gently "Ok I'll tell Kasumi to leave you some aside" she said kindly and began to leave. She was glad that Ranma was ok but was curious of what could have jilted his appetite.

 _ **Inside**_

Akane sat around the table quietly sipping at her miso soup. She was enjoying her meal but was still somewhat worried about Ranma and what could be the matter.

"Hey Akane are you ok? You seem troubled" Kasumi asked worriedly passing her father more rice.

Akane sighed heavily "I'm worried about Ranma" she explained sadly. She and Ranma didn't really talk things out very often which ended up in heated arguments. Sadly this also caused secrecy between them both.

"Why is he in a mood again? Best to let it boil over Y'know" Nabiki teased deviously. She did get a kick out of watching him sulk like a kid; it was amusing.

Akane shook her head "Not exactly; when I checked up on her she seemed down and very thoughtful. Her expression was troubled yet lost; like her mind was trying to figure out deep information" she explained anxiously.

"I see; I hope she isn't having some sort of problem outside home. That would be very distressing" Kasumi said worriedly cupping her cheek in her hand.

"May be you just need to talk it out" Nabiki said solemnly before taking another mouthful of food.

Everyone stared at her in awe; Nabiki was more known for snarky comments and sarcasm. It was rare she brought any real advice to any situation. So of course everyone would be shocked by this comment after all.

"Nabiki is right Akane; leaving the situation alone will only make it worse. You need to talk to your fiancé about your problems as a couple" Soun said proudly.

Akane chewed her food quietly her mind drifting away. She did want to discuss this with Ranma but would she/he listen? The problem was Ranma's stubborn nature and always wanting to be right.

However if she didn't try she would only regret it; and then all their problems would pile up and later explode in a violent bomb. "To hell with it" she muttered quietly and finished her food.

 _ **Later on**_

Ranko was still sat in the Dojo quietly; she was getting hungry but not to the point of devouring an entire meal. Just hungry enough to need nourishment of some kind as to not pass out.

"I uh brought you some leftovers" Akane said kindly appearing beside her. She had brought some rice balls, pickled radish and tea for her to eat; not much but still pretty good.

Ranko blushed gently "Thanks" she said gratefully and took a rice ball then stuffed it into her mouth moaning joyously as it hit her tongue.

Akane chuckled to herself "You really were hungry weren't you?" she teased playfully. It was times like these that she enjoyed being his/her fiancé. It was annoying but came with its perks.

"Mmm" Ranko muttered her mouth full of rice; it had taken her a while to get her appetite back. Now that it was here she was taking advantage of the situation.

Akane placed the tray next to her and sat down beside her quietly. It was weird but she kind of enjoyed watching Ranko eat; it made her feel warm inside. Yet she felt troubled about what was bothering Ranko so much? At least to the point that she kept it to herself.

"You know Ranko..." Akane started quietly her tone uneasy. She couldn't keep this bottled up or it would just eat away at her.

"Hmm?" Ranko said finishing her first mouthful and grabbing another. She liked it when Akane was more laid back; it made her easier to get along with.

Akane looked at Ranko solemnly "...If something is bothering is bothering you tell me; we need to work through our problems together instead of fighting it alone".

"Akane..." Ranko said gently touched by her words. She didn't want to bother anyone with her problems and yet she was just thinking ahead. But it wasn't like Akane wasn't involved either. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair in a frustrated manner "I was thinking about the future" she revealed awkwardly.

Akane blinked rather stunned by this; I mean they were both only 16 they still had a while of High school to do. When college came up then they would have to put on their thinking boots but not yet. "Aren't you getting ahead a bit; we're still only teenagers" Akane reassured her supportively.

Ranma smiled fondly in amusement "I know that; but I mean about when we get married and run the Dojo. I get that we can have babies and such it's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?" Akane asked curiously intrigued by what was on her mind. She was kind of impressed her fiancé was thinking that far ahead.

Ranko tightened her fist and bowed her head slightly "What if I'm stuck like this _forever_ Akane. What if I have to transform between genders for the rest of my life; how complicated is that going to be? We need to figure out a system at least so we can plan around it" she explained firmly.

Akane blinked in awe at this but on some levels understood what she meant. Ranma was a rarity in that sense but still human. There would be perks and benefits to the situation but as the saying goes "What will be; will be".

"Yeah I get how that would be a problem at times but also really good" Akane said fondly.

"Eh?" Ranko asked curiously. Today was one of those days she had no idea what her fiancé was on about.

"Yes people will think its weird how my partner can switch genders due to cold water; but It has a lot of benefits that come with it" Akane explained firmly.

"But what if someone tries to break us up? What if you fall for someone else?!" Ranko cried anxiously.

Akane frowned then flicked Ranko on the head sharply; god she was so dense sometimes it was truly unbelievable.

"What the hell?!" Ranko snapped crossly. Why was she always so mean to her?

Akane moved closer to Ranko slowly so their faces were almost touching "Do you really think I'd look at another woman?" she asked coldly.

Ranko blushed and went quiet; I mean she knew she was cute in her girl form but there were better looking guys to boot; it was normal to be insecure sometimes.

"Nobody else could look as good in both gender style clothing; or be as adorable/sexy when mad. And I'm pretty sure nobody can cook as good as you either" Akane said solemnly.

Tears welled up in Ranko's eyes and she felt her heart melt like butter; sometimes but not always...Akane said the most romantic things. It made her realize how lucky she really was. "I love you Akane!" Ranko sobbed tearfully clinging to Akane tightly.

Akane chuckled to herself but wrapped her arms around her gently; her fiancé may have been somewhat childish. But in girl form she was damn near freaking adorable and she loved it.


	2. C2: Wife material

Akane and Ranko entered the house quietly after walking home from school; they had been ambushed by Kodachi and narrowly escaped her by chance. Luckily Ranko had thrown her into the river and then they had run off.

Both were growing pretty tired of her antics and schemes; she didn't really love Ranma she he was just an obsession. She felt like because she was a spoilt rich girl she could have any damn guy she wanted; just like her brother.

"I wonder where dad and Kasumi are?" Akane said curiously. She knew Nabiki would be in her room reading comics; but usually the latter were downstairs. It was a running gag that Nabiki would put little effort into anything; but would act like she had when she came to join them.

"I'll go check" Ranko said firmly. She walked into the living room and found a note on the table. Gingerly she picked it up and read it her eyes skimming over the words.

 _Dear Akane and Ranma/Ranko_

 _Me, father and Nabiki have gone out for dinner tonight; so I'm afraid you will have to take care of yourselves._

 _Try and get along without fighting please; It would make me so happy_

 _Love Kasumi_

Ranko sighed heavily; she had been looking forward to Kasumi's cooking but it seemed that would no longer be happening. "Hey Akane!" she called loudly from the living room.

"What's the matter?" Akane called back making her way to where Ranko was. With that voice it was hard not to hear her; hell you could be 2 rooms away or upstairs and still hear it.

"Seems like the latter has gone out for dinner; guess we're on our own" Ranko said bluntly her tone hinting annoyance. She had been really looking forward to some of Kasumi's home cooking.

"That's unfair; they went out and left us? What jerks!" Akane snapped crossly. She loved going out for dinner; but they usually ate at home because Kasumi cooked.

She had a feeling Nabiki would have been the one to pull strings; she was manipulative like that and always knew how to sweet talk people; Kasumi being her kind natured self would have happily agreed. Then their dad would have given in and gone along meaning he would get to have a good time with his daughters and get some beer.

Ranko sighed "There's nothing we can do now; so I guess it's up to me" she said bluntly and made her way into the kitchen. She never really liked cooking unless necessary but she had picked up some tricks along the way.

Akane frowned "What do you mean? I can cook just fine!" Akane snapped crossly. How come Ranma always insulted her cooking? It not like she tried to burn everything on purpose; she just needed practice.

Ranko frowned at her "Listen Akane; its late, I'm hungry and I aint in the mood for now burnt or half cooked crap!" she snapped crossly. How come she always had to be so damn stubborn?

Akane growled crossly; she was angry enough as it was. Why did Ranko insist on further testing her temper? It seemed no matter what the situation she would always throw shots at her lack of cooking skills.

Ranko placed a hand gently atop Akane's head "Listen Akane; cooking aint everyone's forte. You don't have to keep forcing yourself to learn. If we get married I don't mind being the one who cooks" she said solemnly her blue eyes gentle.

Akane blushed shyly; in all honesty she wasn't really bothered by bridal training. She was really just happy training to be a martial artist. It was her father and Kasumi who urged her to take it in the first place.

"So...So if we got married you'd be happy cooking?" Akane said quietly her cheeks hinting a faint blush. I mean she'd tried his/her cooking before and it was pretty damn good to be honest. She often thought it was a shame that she/he didn't cook more often; it was a waste of a good talent in her opinion.

Ranko blinked "Yeah sure why not? I mean that way you'd be able to train and teach martial arts and I could make sure we're all fed. I mean if you like I can teach expert classes too if the techniques are too hard" she said casually.

While Ranko loved being a martial artist she often felt like most of the skills she was capable of were too hard for Akane. So if they run the dojo she could teach more intense classes for people capable of handling such moves.

Akane smiled gently; while Ranko's way of putting things wasn't exactly the best she meant well. It would make their married life when they were older a bit more interesting; especially if the curse wasn't lifted.

While she wasn't exactly gay; she did have a strong crush on both forms of Ranma. Even if the curse was never lifted she was be just as happy with him. Hey at least they could have a more fluid sex life in the future.

"What?" Ranko asked curiously feeling shy. It was a rarity that Akane looked at her that way and it was kind of worrying her; She felt her cheeks burning under Akane's gaze.

"I was just thinking of what a good wife you'll make" Akane teased fondly pinching Ranko's nose. God her fiance was so easy to mess with it was quite adorable.


	3. C3: Ranma's sick day

**Akane pays Ranma back for caring for her after she caught a cold. (watch sneeze me, squeeze me. Shampoo's recipe for disaster)**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Ranma walked weakly through the front door; her face was flushed red and her body felt heavy. She felt like crap and she was too warm in all these clothes. She had managed to catch a cold by pushing herself too hard and training out in the cold. Of course she would never admit it; but it was her own fault. "Too...hot" she muttered quietly yanking at her collar.

She barely made it past the front step at the entrance to the house before collapsing. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. She just prayed the old goat wasn't home or she would be done for.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming but she couldn't look up to see who it was. She could barely make out the floor in front of her. She felt like she would pass out at any time; but her determination was keeping her awake.

"Ranma!" Akane cried anxiously running towards her. She had heard someone coming in and new it would be him. However she hadn't expected to see her in such a state and was very concerned.

"A...Kane" Ranko panted heavily her cheeks flushed. She could hear her voice but just barely make her out. Everything was blurry and her head hurt like a vice; god she hadn't been this sick since she was a kid.

Akane supported the redhead gently against her; when she felt how warm Ranko was she gasped. She was radiating heat and her cheeks were flushed redder than a beetroot. "You're really sick" Akane said worriedly. She had seen Ranma get injured before and get the odd scrape; but nothing like this.

"...hot..." Ranma panted heavily. God damn it these clothes were constricting; it only made her feel worse. Despite the fact they were made of such light material; her fever made it feel like being in the Sahara desert.

Akane gave her a questionable look; man she really was sick to be speaking such nonsense. Slowly she lifted up Ranko leaning her against her chest; since they were both girls right now so it was ok.

Slowly she walked Ranma upstairs worrying over how sick she was. How the hell had she managed to get so sick? And why was she out while she was in such a state?

She didn't get far as Ranma started to slip and she anxiously grabbed her; it seemed walking was out of the question here. She swallowed quietly and picked Ranko up bridal style; yes it was embarrassing but Ranko could hardly walk.

Akane made her way upstairs slowly holding Ranma to her chest. She could feel her body heat through her clothes like a radiator. She needed to get her out of those sweaty clothes and into something lighter.

"Hold on Ranma-chan; we're almost there" Akane said gently. In this state sleeping with Genma was out of the question. He would snore and be noisy; she needed rest more than anything right now. On top of that he would probably call Ranma out for being weak for getting sick; yet he got one scrape and he acted like a baby.

Happosai would most likely try and take advantage of her; because Ranma wouldn't be strong enough to fight back. And there was no way Akane was going to let the old creep touch a defenseless Ranma.

Until Ranma got better she would grit her teeth and let her sleep in her bed. She could make a quick shift futon on the floor no problem. It would be better than letting Ranma lay on the floor and let her get worse. That way she could make sure nobody touched Ranma or bothered her until she was completely healed.

Akane pushed open her bedroom door to which P-Chan oinked happily. He did a double take when he saw Ranma and Akane. First he got annoyed at how close they were then he saw how sick his rival was and got worried.

Akane gave him a stern look "Please calm down P-chan; Ranma is really sick right now" she asked gently. Yes she knew Ranma and P-chan didn't get along well but now wasn't the time. Ranma was in really bad shape and didn't need to fight.

Akane placed the redhead on her bed sighing heavily when she finally let her go. Ranma wasn't very heavy but it was hard work since she wasn't capable of walking. She was surprised at how Ranma had made it home ok; but most likely with great difficulty.

Ryoga moved closer to his rival concern in his eyes; he had never seen Ranma so sick. Despite the fact he didn't care for the guy much; he was in really bad shape right now. A slight wave of concern filled over his icy heart; he had never seen Ranma look so weak not even after fighting his deadliest enemy.

"...Hot..." Ranma panted again her cheeks flushed. Sweat dripped from her brow and body; these clothes were too tight and constricting.

Akane blinked and then saw Ranma was talking about her clothes. She sighed heavily and swallowed nervously. She was used to seeing a female body no problem; but she had never really seen her fiancé's body much.

She turned to P-chan "P-chan; mummy is going to strip Ranma. Can you be a good boy and hide under the bed for me?" she asked kindly. While she knew P-chan was very polite and never looked at what he shouldn't; she wanted Ranma to have some privacy.

Ryoga nodded and crawled off the bed slowly; he landed on the floor with a tap and then hid under the bottom of her bed obediently. However he had seen Ranma's female body many times before. And he never liked to admit it but; his rival had a pretty hot female body.

Akane breathed in slowly and began to unbutton Ranma's shirt revealing her voluptuous shape. She felt heat warm her cheeks as more and more of her fiancé was revealed. She had never really taken the time to look at Ranma's body in either form; but now that she was she liked it.

She had really nice shapely breasts; bigger than hers but still very alluring to look at. She had a lovely shaped lips and cheekbones; and her eyelashes were very long. As she stripped down the shirt she saw her well toned and shapely abdomen.

"Gee; I guess all that working out really does make a difference" Akane said quietly. She would never admit it in front of the others; but yes there were times she admitted her attraction to both Ranma's forms to herself.

She finished what she was doing until Ranma was completely bare. She then gave her some dignity and covered her up with the sheet. However she felt worried about leaving her by herself.

"P-chan; Look after Ranma while I put these clothes for the wash and get some things" she said firmly. She didn't want that perverted old letch taking advantage of Ranma while she was this sick.

Ryoga crawled out from under the bed slowly; Akane then placed him on the pillow nearby Ranma. She knew he would keep an eye on her while being alert; he was a good little watch pig.

She then straightened up and made her way downstairs; the first thing she needed to do was cool Ranma down. Getting a cold flannel and cleaning her off and an ice pack would do the trick.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Akane spooned ice into a pack humming quietly; when it was full she screwed the cap on quietly. This would help get Ranma's fever down at least but she would be sick for a while in her state.

When she was done she got a basin of water and a cold flannel; Ranma had been drenched in sweat and cleaning her off would refresh her. Nobody liked being a sweaty hot mess when they were sick; it was just uncomfortable.

"Ok; let's do this" she said firmly. She grabbed the ice pack in her mouth and carried the basin upstairs. She just hoped that the old letch hadn't tried to sneak into her room and found Ranma.

" _If he so much as lays a finger on her; I'll break his neck"_ Akane thought angrily. Happosai didn't have any shame or respect for women; they were just objects of lust for him. Age didn't matter to him; he could attack someone from the age of 15-28 and sometimes even 30-40.

The very idea of him attacking poor Ranma when she was like this made her sick. Ranma already hated him and it would scar her deeply if she was taken advantage of when she was down like this.

 _ **A short time later**_

Akane opened the door and felt worry wash over her again; Ranma was still panting heavily and didn't look happy. You could practically see her breath from her mouth and P-chan was watching her worriedly.

"Poor Ranma; she's really taking a beating" Akane said sadly. While she was a stubborn Tomboy Akane really hated seeing people suffer. Even if her worst enemy was suffering she would still help them.

She approached the bed slowly and placed the basin of water beside her. She then put the ice pack on her bedside table. She would need to clean off Ranma's body first before she gave her ice.

"P-chan; close your eyes ok?" she said firmly. Ranma deserved at least some dignity while she was like this; after all deep down she still had self conscious tendencies in her female form.

P-chan obliged and closed his eyes; burying his small face into the pillow. He would never look at a girl's body unless she wanted him to. However he had sometimes gotten the odd peak of both Akane and Ranma's shapely forms.

Akane pulled back the sheets to reveal Ranma's creamy pale skin; it was still shiny with sweat and radiating heat. However she had cooled down immensely since removing her clothes. She hesitated then grabbed the flannel rinsing it out slightly; she then placed the cold rag onto Ranma's skin.

Ranma gave a soft moan as the cold item hit her skin; it wasn't one of pain but more of relief. The cold sensation felt nice on her uncomfortably warm body; like raindrops after a sweaty workout.

"Feels good huh?" Akane said fondly. After she was done Ranma would feel a lot better than she had when she got home. However keeping her in bed would be the main issue; as in either form Ranma was stubborn as an ox.

She continued cleaning Ranma's petit form; gently running the cloth over her smooth skin. However she couldn't help at times but stare; her fiancé had a really nice body as a girl.

When she was done she smiled proudly and placed the rag in the basin again. She then covered up Ranma again but began to look in her drawers. "I can't leave Ranma without clothes; but nothing of mine fits her body. Her boobs are much bigger than mine" Akane muttered crossly.

She eventually found a pair of green pyjama's with pink fish cakes on them. They were very big on Akane but would fit Ranma's girl form no problem. She picked them up and slowly made her way over to the bed. Afterwards she pulled off the blanket again and began dressing Ranma. The bottoms went on first and then the shirt as it was easier to do.

When she was done she smiled contently "There; that'll be comfier than sweaty clothes" she said proudly.

She was quite surprised at how well the pyjama's looked on Ranma; he didn't have any bed clothes so perhaps she could donate these to him. Besides it was better than a vest and boxers when it got cold.

Ranma's expression was now more peaceful and content; she was still sick but just better than earlier. Her body was working overtime to beat the bug inside her; but now she could at least rest more comfortably.

Akane then placed the ice pack on Ranma's head slowly and smiled "That should sort that fever" she said contently.

P-chan unburied his head from the pillow; he felt a sigh of relief escape him when he saw how much better Ranma looked. She was finally sleeping peacefully and looked less unhappy.

"I think Ranma needs some sleep; but I don't wanna leave her alone" Akane said thoughtfully.

She clenched her fists quietly and swallowed her pride. She then climbed onto the bed with Ranma curling up beside her. Yes it would cause problems when her family came home; but she didn't want to leave her.

She quietly gazed at Ranma's sleeping face taking in her long eyelashes, petite lips and smooth skin. How had she never noticed before how cute Ranma's female form was?

"Sweet dreams Ranma-chan" she said gently allowing her eyes to close slowly.


	4. C4: My Ranma Hands off Kuno!

**Ok guys; follow up to the previous chapter**

 **I thought it would be nice for Akane to show some dominance over Ranma for a change. Given how he is expected to being the guy but what about his girl form?**

 **Anyway I hope you like and please follow, favourite and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ranma was making her way towards the cake shop; she had decided to buy some cake for Akane to repay her for looking after her when sick. She knew Akane hated perverted stuff so doing such a thing would have been embarrassing for her. Given she was a guy in a girl's body; it was awkward for her too.

"I wonder what kind of cake Akane likes?" she pondered thoughtfully. Whenever she went out with her friends Akane never went into detail what she bought.

She sighed heavily and decided to just roll with the dice. She just hoped that whatever choice she made; Akane would like. She prayed to Kami that she didn't make a mistake.

 _ **A short time later**_

Ranma opened the door to the patisserie quietly; it was a local business that made really good cakes. They were really friendly and the prices weren't so bad. She often came here when she fancied something sweet.

"Welcome to sweet dream cake shop. How can I help you today?" the lady at the counter said. She was in her early twenties and no doubt a college student; Ranma guessed she worked here part time to help out her family.

"Um hi...I'm here to get a thank you present for a friend. She helped me out when I was really sick and I didn't know what type to get" Ranma explained awkwardly.

The truth was while she was good at knowing what to get for herself; Akane was so independent that shopping for her was a disaster. She just left Akane to do what she wanted and sort out herself; she didn't like to be babied after all.

The lady at the counter smiled "How sweet; have you any idea what her favourite flavours are?" she questioned curiously.

When choosing cake it was always important to know what someone found delicious as an ingredient. Everyone had a different palette; so you had to cater to all the different factors.

Ranma rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Um...let's see..." she muttered thoughtfully. Akane enjoyed eating watermelon; but also liked strawberry mochi. However most days she just tended to eat curry or whatever Akane made for dinner.

She did also enjoy ginger biscuits now and again with tea; but that was on a rare occasion. On top of that her favourite flavour of ice cream was vanilla.

"Umm...I...hmm..." Ranma muttered to herself. God this was so much harder than she expected it to be. How had she gone so long without knowing what Akane liked to eat?!

The lady chuckled "Would you perhaps like some suggestions?" she asked kindly. The young lady seemed like she was having a hard time remembering; but at least she was trying that was the main thing.

"Yes! God please that would be great!" Ranma said gratefully. Usually she didn't ask for help; but she was getting nowhere by herself. She cursed her brain for not being helpful right now.

The lady chuckled fondly; teenager girls were so adorable. So naive and yet so innocent; still learning about the world and what it had to offer. "Well over here we have strawberry shortcake which is our most popular. Next to it we have Ginger and orange cheesecake. And our newest offer is Green tea tarts" she explained helpfully.

Ranma stared at the cakes thoughtfully. They all looked delicious and they were all flavours that Akane liked. But she wanted to get at least one for herself too.

"Um...can I get a selection of all 3 but with an extra piece of shortcake please?" Ranma asked awkwardly. She was relieved that she found that cash in her dads drawer; knowing him he would have spent it on porno mags.

"Of course you can. Would you like the extra separate?" the lady asked kindly. That way none of them would get mixed up and they wouldn't eat each others cakes in the process.

"Yes please" Ranma said gratefully and handed the lady the money. She was relieved it went smoothly instead of making a scene. It made a nice change as to her usual routine doing such things.

The lady nodded and went to sort out the cakes. The girl these cakes were for was very lucky; having such a kind friend to do such things was very sweet.

 _ **Shortly after**_

Ranma hummed thoughtfully as she carried the bag of boxed cakes. She didn't want to risk dropping them and it was just easier. Now all she needed to do was get home and give them to Akane.

"I hope Akane likes these; I even got the assistants advice" Ranma thought to herself. She had even gone over all the past things Akane had eaten too. Now all she could so was hope for the best.

"PIGTAILED GIRL!" a loud voice cried from behind her.

Ranma felt a shiver of disgust and fear fill her body. Why was it that no matter where she went Kuno could always find her? Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave her alone? Was he brain damaged or something?

She turned to punch him but was eloped in the tight embrace of the perverted kendo captain. Why was he so fucking grabby for a teenager? He was like a god damn octopus!

"Oh my sweet red haired goddess; how I have wept until seeing your sweet face again" Kuno gushed lovingly. He had missed her soft touch and sweet voice so very much.

Ranma groaned crossly underneath him; god damn it for a teenager he was clingy. Why was it that of any guy's attention in this form; she attracted the weirdo? She wriggled crossly and tried to get away to no avail; she just prayed the cakes didn't get crushed by his abnormal strength.

He pulled away briefly to gaze into her blue eyes lustfully "As always you are so shy my goddess; to think such a man as me could leave you speechless" he sighed proudly.

"Anyone would be at a loss if a guy suddenly grabbed them! Who the hell do you think you are grabbing me like that?!" Ranma snapped angrily. He could have damaged the cakes! Then all her hard work deciding would have been for nothing!

Kuno chuckled playfully "Still so fiery my pigtailed girl; but I love that about you" he sighed dreamily. She was so different to other girls who would fall at his feet; he liked that she played hard to get.

Ranma shuddered in disgust; she was convinced that the Kuno family were perverts. I mean Kuno himself was a prime example of a masochist. Suddenly she felt Kuno's grip tighten and his arms wonder towards her chest. She tensed crossly; he really was an asshole.

"Let me go damn it! I've got things to do!" Ranma spat venomously. While she was good at flirting; she was not in the habit of being forced into having sex. While she was not obvious about it; in either form Ranma was a virgin. Surprisingly she was the type who enjoyed consensual sex with a monogamous partner (in either form).

The feeling of Kuno being pressed against her like this was not comfortable; and she felt sick any time he touched her. Hell at least he wasn't as bad as the old goat Happosai. Suddenly she felt one of his arms move upward; towards her chest. While he had tried multiple times before it never usually worked. He was stronger than usual; and she could feel a growing bulge in her back.

Fear began to rise in her belly and her body stiffened; surely he wasn't so stupid that he would try something?! "Kuno...stop..." Ranma muttered quietly her voice barely able to escape her lips.

Shock and fear were beginning to rise in her throat. She tried to pull away and stretch out her arm for help; how was he so strong compared to usual? And why was her strength failing her?

"Pigtailed girl...Kuno groaned in a jeering tone. Finally he had the woman of his dreams in his hands. And he was not going to let her escape him again. He had longed to feel the softness of her body in his own.

Ranma closed her eyes tightly and tears stung the edges. God no...anything but this; with this pervert! Suddenly there was a loud clang and Kuno grew heavy and collapsed behind her. His body made a loud thud as he hit the ground.

Ranma looked behind her to see Akane standing there holding a heavy object and an angry look on her face. If she hadn't shown up she didn't know what would have happened. "A...kane" Ranma hiccupped quietly trying not to give away that she had almost cried; god she looked so un-cool right now.

Akane shot a glare at Kuno; god he pissed her off. Why couldn't he use magazines like any normal guy would? She then approached Ranma who was shaking a little and gripping a plastic bag for dear life. Her eyes filled with tenderness and concern at seeing her so shaken up.

"Hey Ranma; its ok now" Akane said gently smiling at her. While she and Ranma tended to butt heads; she would always be on his side. While she didn't always agree to his methods; she would stand beside him.

Ranma bowed her head quietly and didn't look Akane in the eyes. She felt so angry at what Kuno had done; but more so that Akane had witnessed it. She knew Akane hated perverted things more than anything. So the fact that she saw her in such a manner upset her. Tears spilled over slightly and she stood there quietly sobbing in anger and frustration.

Akane stared at the redhead quietly; Ranma never cried not even when she or anyone else said hurtful things to her. She didn't think he/she was capable of such things. She then saw the red marks from how tightly Kuno had been holding her; while they would fade eventually it made her realize what had happened.

"Ranma..." she said quietly her voice filled with concern. She should have gotten here sooner. She was only glad nothing had happened; or she would never have been able to forgive herself. Ranma may have been a jerk in either form; but he never deserved this.

"Akane...if you hadn't...I thought he would..." Ranma sniffled tearfully. Never had she been so glad that Akane was her fiancé. Somehow she knew Akane would always save her in a situation she couldn't handle on her own.

Akane gripped her fists and walked up to Ranma without hesitation. She then touched Ranma's cheek with her hand gently. She could only begin to understand how scared and angry Ranma must have been. It made her hatred for Kuno only grow stronger.

"Akane?..." Ranma questioned curiously. Was she going to scold her for not calling for help or fighting back? Suddenly she was met by Akane's soft lips on her own. Her eyes widened and all speech vanished from her mind.

During the entire time they had been engaged the night of her fever was the first time they had been in contact skin to skin. Any other time they simply held hands or subtly flirted or complimented each other. However anything physical or intimate; they had not done yet.

" _Akane is...Akane is kissing me?!"_ Ranma mentally yelled to herself. She was glad none of their family was here to see this.

Eventually Akane pulled away and stared into Ranma's blue eyes with her own intense brown ones. "Nobody else can touch you but me Ranma. You're my Fiancé in either form!" she stated sharply.

While she didn't say it vocally she cared about Ranma dearly. While at first she couldn't stand them at first; her feelings for Ranma had grown. She found herself feeling fondness, jealousy and other such feelings when something happened to her.

Ranma blushed profusely at Akane's sudden gesture of affection; but also her sudden kiss. They had never done that before; and so it was the first they had shared.

"Akane..." Ranma said quietly her cheeks flushed red. She felt like such an idiot right now but her mind wasn't working properly. She was trying to contemplate what had just happened between them.

Akane smiled gently then pointed to the bag in Ranma's hand "So what's in the bag Ranma?" she asked curiously. She had seemed awfully desperate to keep it from receiving any damage.

Ranma snapped out of her daze then remembered she bought cake. She looked in the bag quickly and was relieved to find they were not damaged at all. That was a relief given how much she paid for them.

Akane raised her eyebrow curiously at Ranma's behaviour; but given what had just happened she would let her off.

Ranma then turned to look at Akane shyly "I...I bought some cake. Y'know to say thanks...for what you did for my fever" she said shyly. She didn't know what else to do; I mean they spent time together all the time anyway. But this was all she could think of.

Akane gave her a surprised yet touched look "Ranma..." she said gently. While Ranma's sweet side was a rare thing to see; it never failed to surprised her how cute it was.

"I thought for sure lug head would have crushed them. Guess I got lucky huh?" Ranma joked awkwardly. Secretly she would have been upset if they had; after all the money she spent on them.

Akane pouted and pinched Ranma's cheek firmly "if they were I would still eat them" she stated sharply. No matter what state it was in; she would eat anything Ranma gave her. Considering he ate her cooking even though he had told her that she wasn't any good at it.

She then began walking ahead of Ranma quickly "Come on Ranma. I'll make some tea and we can share in my room" she called back. Nobody was at home right now they would have the place to themselves.

Ranma blinked then smiled gently and followed Akane. Her fiancé may have been a lousy cook; but she made a decent cup of tea. As she reached Akane she took her fingers in her own subtly. She may not have been able to say it vocally but she was glad Akane came to her rescue.

Akane flinched as Ranma clutched her fingertips with her hand subtly. She then smiled fondly and gazed up at the sky. She was glad she met her; even if things didn't always go right.


	5. EXPLANATION

Ok a few people were wondering why Ranma didn't fight against Kuno in the last chapter; despite being physically able.

As you recall Ranma had bought a cake for Akane with her fathers money; however Kuno attacked her in the street

Because of all of what Akane had done for her up till now; she didn't want it getting wrecked by Kuno so she didn't fight back

So Akane saved her and showed dominance for once compared to usual

Hope this explains things

Darkpheonix666


	6. C6: Thoughtless words

**Angst chapter; Akane says something hurtful to Ranma by accident out of pressure and rage.**

Akane sat under a tree growling crossly stuffing her face with snacks and bread. While she was used to rumours these were a lot more insulting than usual. A few people around school had been saying Akane was gay. Now Akane was very accepting of the LGBT community seeing them as much a person as anyone else.

However, she didn't like the fact that people were calling her this because of some very offensive and stupid reasons. Some more stereotypical than not causing her to become upset. Some of the guys talked about how Akane had always been tomboyish, showed little interest in guys and tended to be very giggly with other girls.

This was because Akane used to be attacked by guys on the way to school every day because of fucking Kuno and his idiocy. However thankfully since meeting Ranma this had stopped. She could now go to school in peace without harassment from her male peers and could focus on her future and applying for college.

Plus, the reason she was so giggly with other girls, was because they were friends. Plus, they all had a mutual bond that was unspoken to guys in general. They could just understand each other in a way that guys couldn't.

They said the fact she cut her hair was a statement of her being gay; despite the fact it was Ryoga who in fact cut off her hair by accident with his bandana. Others even said that because of the way she dressed she was a tomboy. Despite the fact, she wore dresses and such quite a lot showing off her femininity.

She had no idea of why these rumours started nor whom had started them. But she would love to beat the shit out of whoever got her into this mess. She could bet that Shampoo would have said some insults and made them very convincing indeed.

Suddenly she heard some people walking by and hid herself; she was in no mood to talk and didn't want to be seen. If they did it would become clear she was upset and draw attention.

"Did you hear? Apparently Akane is a lesbian!" a female voice said curiously. Did that mean she had been spying on them while changing; like that old pervert who stole panties?

"Really? But she always seemed so smitten with Dr Kuno and she has Ranma as a fiancé!" one stated in argument.

Akane felt a rush of hope with that; inadvertently whoever they were was standing up for her. They were fighting against the stupid rumours and that brought her joy.

"Gay people can stay in fake relationships for years out of homophobia. So, that doesn't mean a thing" another person stated bluntly. Coming out had no age limit after all; it was about when you were ready to.

Akane clenched her fists tightly; what did it take to prove she wasn't gay! God now she knew how frustrating it must be for any LGBT person to prove they were gay.

People were always judging others with their opinions; something always had to be wrong or there was some underlining message. Nothing was just black and white. " _Shut up…."_ she muttered quietly. Why couldn't they just leave already; she was sick of hearing them talk.

She wasn't gay; she had never looked at another woman and found the attractive. But with Ranma it was different; she didn't see it as being gay. She loved all of Ranma; both his boy side and his girl side.

"Maybe that's why she gets mad at Ranma all the time poor guy; cos she's so mad at herself she takes it out on him" someone jeered.

It was no secret other girls in Furinkan found Ranma attractive; but most were reserved and respected their engagement. Others like Ukyo and Shampoo went in for the kill and constantly harassed him.

So, if they heard Akane was gay they would not hold back on trying to woo him regardless of her thoughts. It was amazing how easily people her age were open to suggestion and thought.

" _SHUT UP!"_ Akane screamed angrily bursting out her hiding place her eyes like fire. This caused the girls to panic in fear of being caught. She stormed up to the angrily her brown eyes ablaze with fire; she would set this straight once and for all before other people spread more lies.

Meanwhile Ranma was on her way with lunches for Akane; she knew how the poor girl had been having a hard time under the rumours lately and felt bad for her.

Ranma tended to ignore people like that; sexuality was fluid and even heterosexuals dabbled with their own gender. However, it was not always for everyone and that was ok.

Ranma was confidently heterosexual in her male form and loved the female form for all it was worth. Considering her female form was a curse and not her real form; she was still straight.

However, she cared little for what people thought about her female form liking women. People could say or think whatever they wanted; not that their opinion ever mattered anyway.

Suddenly Ranma spotted her yelling at some girls causing her to sigh heavily. Why was it her fiancé couldn't go one minute without getting into a fight? "Oi Akane!" she cried loudly but the latter didn't hear her so she approached closer quietly. However, when she heard what she was saying her heart tore to pieces.

"I'm _not_ gay got that! Don't just assume on poor facts that I'm suddenly batting for the other team! I'm not that sort of girl!" she snapped angrily. Without meaning to Akane had hurt Ranma deeply and looked like a complete bitch. If only she had thought about what she had just said before speaking.

Ranma tightened her grip on the lunches tightly; just what kind of girl was she speaking about? I mean sure Ranma was biologically a male but her cursed form made her half woman.

Back then Akane had seemed so kind about her concerns of being with her despite her curse. Yet it seemed she had been hiding her own insecurities about the whole thing without telling her.

She clicked her teeth angrily her eyes stinging; just what type of girl did Akane see her as? It wasn't exactly easy being cursed like this; what with all the problems it came with.

Being trapped in a female body with just a flash after being soaked; yet your mind was still a guy. Everything felt strange and different; like it wasn't even your body but you just had to adjust.

The number of males that attacked you, the lewd stares, the perverts, the comments and the sexism. God there was no end to suffering being a woman; on top of the periods.

Eventually the girls left leaving Akane deeply annoyed. She was going to be in a bad mood for hours thanks to them; great way to ruin her morning. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she got into armed stance; was it an enemy? Was it someone overhearing who had come to poke more fun?

When she saw who came out her heart tore into pieces; of all the people to hear her misguided rage it had been Ranma. She felt like shit for saying something so thoughtless despite not even knowing she was there.

"Ranma…I…I didn't…" she stammered quietly her tone pained. God what could she say at a time like this. She hadn't meant it to sound the way she did; she had just been trying to stop them from assuming things about her.

" _Don't!"_ Ranma snapped venomously her voice nearly cracking. She didn't even want to hear it; she just needed space right now. She didn't want to cry in front of Akane because she would just get angrier.

Akane stiffened; it was very rare Ranma got seriously upset despite being a hothead. Right now, she could tell from her voice she had really hurt Ranma. If only those damn rumours hadn't started then she wouldn't have lashed out.

"I thought…. I hoped…." Ranma stammered shakily a tear spilling over. God, she hated herself for crying like this; ironically it did make her like a girl. She thought Akane would have understood better than anyone; that despite her outer appearance she was indeed a boy.

She was just trapped in the cursed body Jusenkyo had placed upon her. This wasn't her real body, this wasn't who she really was; but she was beginning to accept it as part of herself instead of denying it anymore.

Akane tightened her fists; she hadn't meant a word of it she was just sick of all the shit that people had been saying about her. Anyone under pressure would crack and say stupid shit. "Ranma I never meant…." She began but Ranma yet again cut her off before she could explain herself.

" _Don't flatter yourself!"_ Ranma snapped coldly. God her head was a mess and her chest hurt; but she didn't care anymore. Akane had started this in the first place.

"You're not that cute anyway" she retorted harshly. There! She finally used the word Tomboy where it would hurt Akane the most so she would know how much she was hurting.

Akane felt a tight pain in her chest; she had heard that statement from Ranma millions of times before. He called her un-cute playfully to tease her or when she annoyed him; but never out of spite or anger.

Ranma then stormed off quickly clicking her teeth and the tears spilling over. It hurt, it hurt so much and it was because of Akane that she was hurting.

Akane watched the redhead storm off guilt and anger filling her. She had never meant to hurt Ranma but by being thoughtless she had. "Ranma….I'm sorry" she muttered quietly.


	7. C7: Making up

**Sorry for the late update on this. I've been busy with my personal life and other works**

 **So I decided to have a fluff chapter of Ranma and Akane making up from their spat**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Ranma sat on the roof quietly her knees tucked under her chin and her cheeks puffed out. She was still sulking about what had happened at school earlier. She had been so mad she had eaten all the rice Kasumi made so she had to make another batch.

She was used to getting shit from people for her girl form. It had come with the whole package of problems she had received since gaining this transformation. However some were more severe than others.

Ryoga in particular called it using a dirty trick and a pervert; when in fact she wasn't. Saying how she enjoyed using her female form for fun rather than use it to grow as a martial artist. However considering what he did as P-chan he had no right to talk.

Kuno would molest and attack her like he had with the cake situation last time. The only reason she hadn't attacked was because she didn't want to ruin the cake she had bought.

Happosai groped and leered over her every chance he got. He was a degenerate, perverted and disgusting old man who had no standards and as long as they were between 16-50 he would attack without care.

She just couldn't get a moments peace from these guys and it was tiring. But she could handle it; she could look after herself and was used to them insulting her and calling her out on her cursed form.

However, hearing Akane say such things had hurt. From someone who was supposed to be her future wife; it had more than stung a little. Sure, she was hoping to find a cure and become all guy again.

But what if she never did? What if she was stuck reverting back and forth for the rest of her life? She would have to make many adjustments in her life to handling this way of life; be it clothes or daily life.

She had really believed that Akane would accept that and come to understand she would be in both a same sex and opposite sex relationship. It was just the way things were.

But when she had heard Akane ranting to her friends; the tone of her voice and her bitterness of being accused of being gay had hurt Ranma. The venom and anger in her tone as she had lashed out at them.

Yes, she was aware Akane wasn't gay; she had often shown her love and interest in the opposite gender. Hell, she had never shown an interest in gender anyway. The only reason she didn't date anyone was because she needed a mature partner in a relationship.

All of the guys at her school had seen her as a prize and never cared about her as a person. Hell, Kuno saw her as a fiery flower that should be protected and respected which deeply annoyed her.

He spoke of admiring her strength and stubborn nature; but he hated the idea of her being anything other than a lady. A lady whom he stalked and perversely idolized to the point of being creepy.

The reason she had become interested in doctor Tofu before Ranma was because he was mature. He respected her and treated her as an equal; he was polite, kind and gentlemanly but he loved Kasumi.

She had spent years of her life hoping he would notice her but he was blind to her affections because he was so smitten with Kasumi. After a while she had given up and decided to bow down politely.

Now she was Ranma's fiancé but she didn't seem to treat his female form as comfortably as she did his male. She seemed more comfortable in her body but not any physical attention.

It could be due to shyness and just being too comfortable; but Akane had never really gotten very embarrassed or flustered around her female form like she did Ranma's male. Not even blushing or being slightly interested in her body's assets.

While Ranma was desperate to get the cure to make her current body 100% male again. She had come to consider she may be stuck in both the male and female forms for what could possibly be forever.

She would be forced to live her life as a male and female for the rest of her life. Which meant if she married Akane she would have to accept this too. Having to deal with having both a husband and a wife.

However, Akane had made it seemingly clear she had no interest in dating her female form. Angrily stating to her classmates that she wasn't a lesbian by any means. So her hopes had been easily smashed into pieces.

Ranma sighed heavily her head bowed and pain evident in her eyes. Did that mean Akane didn't find her female form attractive at all?

While Ukyo had become comfortable of Ranma's curse her feelings were clearly for her male form. She was sure the idea of being in a lesbian relationship with her female form would make Ukyo uncomfortable.

Shampoo adamantly wanted Ranma as a husband and while she had come to accept Ranma's curse; She seemed to only want Ranma's male form for the sake of an heir. She had no interest in having her female form stay around unless she needed it to.

All the girls in their school seemed to fawn over her male form and he wasn't exactly unpopular. But no woman had looked at his female body and said anything kind about it.

Whenever they wanted to spend time with him they would ask Ranma to change into a guy. Hell, even his enemies made fun of his cursed form and say he was a disgrace of a man.

Even Genma; the person who was responsible for the curse hated her female form. He said Ranma wasn't a true man and should act like a man among men. It was clear he didn't plan on accepting this would possibly be her life now.

Ranma clicked her teeth angrily and punched the roof causing the tiles to crack a little due to the force. Her eyes filled with pain and frustration. She bit her lip hard causing beads of blood to form.

"Nobody wants me like this! Everyone wants me as a guy! Why the hell should I expect anyone to want to date a cursed gender shifter!" Ranma snapped bitterly. It was like something out of a fucking shoujo manga novel that Nabiki would read.

What normal person would want to date a guy who could change his gender with water. Who the hell would want to date someone with such a weird ability? Nobody that's who!

"I do…." A female voice said quietly. She could see Ranma was upset about earlier and for good reason. She had never meant to say what she did but having people spread rumours about her had made her self-conscious.

She was already tomboyish enough as it was and people now saying she was a lesbian wasn't helping. She considered herself pansexual more than anything and had no care of gender.

She developed feelings for Ranma because of his personality and heart. She didn't care of Ranma's curse causing gender swap and just saw it as part of him/her; two halves to love and grow beside.

Ranma stiffened and looked to see a very apologetic looking Akane standing on the roof. She had changed out of her uniform into a yellow long sleeved blouse and blue jeans.

"I'm not stupid Akane. I heard what you said. You aint a dyke and you aint interested in me like this!" Ranma snapped in a hurt tone. She wasn't going to let Akane try and play the victim card here.

Akane usually would have gotten angry at Ranma snapping at her. But in this case, it was justified; she had been the one to hurt her feelings. She had said something without thinking and hurt Ranma's feelings.

She took a deep breath and bowed her head "Yeah I'm not a lesbian. I'm not batting for the other team whatsoever" she admitted. She had known for a long time she would never be gay.

She had never once looked at another woman and found her appealing. She had never felt attracted to another woman or desired to be intimate with them. Nor was she by any means bi-curious.

However, in Ranma's case it was different. She wasn't just a woman; she was a man too. She was both genders locked in one body capable of shifting with hot or cold water.

"But it's not really your gender I care about. Your Ranma in either form; it's just your body that changes not your heart" she said warmly. She loved the person Ranma was not his physical appearance.

Whether it was guy form or girl form it was still Ranma inside. It was still the same person just in a new body. Regardless of her gender Ranma was still her fiancé and her future marriage partner.

Ranma blinked in surprise and her temper eased away slowly. She turned to Akane with a surprised expression; the youngest Tendou had a lot more secrets than she appeared.

"So are you….um…" she asked awkwardly. She wasn't bi that much was for certain; otherwise she would like women too which she didn't. She was having a hard time figuring this one out.

"I'm pansexual. In short it means I don't care about gender; I care more about the individual's heart and personality" Akane explained. She was used to the fact by now that Ranma was pretty simple.

Ranma's eyes widened and she blushed; she kind of got now why Akane would be so defensive about being gay. Most people made sexuality out to be black and white; not really thinking outside the box.

However, they were a lot more complicated and diverse than people would think. There were many different shades of sexuality and each one was as different as the other.

"I…. I see…" Ranma said in a relieved tone. She felt her heart fill with a slight warmth upon hearing this. It was odd but she felt a little special. Knowing she had earned Akane's affections because of her traits as an individual.

Akane smiled warmly and placed her hands behind her back and leaned a little "I'm sorry Ranma. I should have just explained but instead I upset you" she said apologetically.

She hadn't ever actually hidden it nor had she denied it. She knew who she was and her sexuality she never felt the need to explain herself. So she had never really "come out" a sit where.

She had made it obvious what she liked in someone and that was all there was to know. But because Ranma could be a little dense she tended to take things the wrong way.

Ranma shook her head quietly; she should have stayed and let Akane explain. But then again, she was often ruled by her emotions which didn't let her think clearly.

"S…sorry. I... I don't…. you know what I'm like…Y'know when I'm mad" she explained awkwardly. It wasn't her best personality trait and she was working on it but failing miserably.

Akane smirked; she knew all too well what her fiancé's temper was like. But she was used to it by now and just simply took it as it came. "We were both in the wrong; you for running off and me for not explaining myself" she said in a reassuring manner.

If she had just said it differently instead of snapping like that Ranma wouldn't have been hurt. But then again how was she to know at the time Ranma would be listening.

Ranma was slightly stunned at Akane's reasonable attitude and kindness. She was kind of used to her getting snappy when she got mad; not really listening to the other part at all.

However, she was glad to have made up with her and cleared the air. It had brought a great sense of relief over her. Ranma then smirked playfully "So? Got a thing for redheads huh?" she teased playfully. Who knew she had such exotic taste?


	8. C8: Good kitty

**While out, Ranma comes head on with her worst fear and ends up going Neko form**

 **But Akane is able to soothe her and the two have a moment together**

 **Warning FLUFF**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Ranma walked down the street casually humming to herself. She had dropped by a takoyaki stand on the way home to grab a treat for Akane to cheer her up. She had noticed their day at school that Akane had been in a rather bad mood today after bumping into the Blue thunder himself during the afternoon.

As always Kuno had managed to piss off Akane by saying something stupid. But then that was Kuno, no brains and all brawns. Seemingly a gentleman but in fact an idiot. He may have been attractive in terms of appearance but once he opened his mouth it was made clear he was short on brain cells.

She then turned down a corner quietly aside a smaller street. Less people about but more bars and restaurants, basically a playground for drunks and office workers. She pitied any of the restaurant workers who had to deal with people like that, drunkards were truly the worst of the worst.

As she continued to walk along she barely noticed the growing crowd she was starting to attract. Their gleaming eyes hungry with the snack she was now carrying for her fiancé. Suddenly Ranma froze in her tracks. The sound of purring growing louder behind her, fear welling through her blood and her body going into a state of pure panic.

She turned behind her quietly to see an army of cats following her down the street. Loud meows escaping their lips and purrs echoing in the background. Staring her down as if she were prey. Their glowing yellow eyes peering at her like demons. Not planning on letting her escape alive, her whole body starting to shake like a leaf upon seeing the furry beasts.

She swallowed nervously and wrapped her arms around the Takoyaki protectively. They had been drawn to her by the smell of the fish, but this was not theirs to have. This was for Akane. Even with how scared she was, she wasn't going to give up what she had rightfully claimed, even if they were a bunch of fanged furry demons.

"N… Nice kitty" she stammered nervously. Her heart was already pounding like a jackhammer. It was taking everything in her willpower not to have a panic attack and go Neko. She just needed to escape and get home, but her fears were growing stronger. Her body shaking like a leaf and her body filling with adrenaline as she was faced with danger.

The cats moved closer to her, backing her further into what could be a dead end. Not wanting to let her go without getting a taste of the snack she was carrying. They were determined to claim that tasty treat in her clutches for themselves, they were hungry and searching for food in the trash was not working out for them.

Ranma's breathing quickened and she tried her damned hardest to still remain sane. But the fear was overwhelming her and she could feel herself slowly slipping away into nothing. She just had to hold out a little longer and find an opening to escape, then she could calm herself and forget about this whole unpleasant experience.

Suddenly a cat jumped from a roof onto Ranma's head suddenly. It's small paws and claws digging into her head for support so it would not fall off. Its loud purrs echoing into her ears loudly. His gleaming yellow eyes staring into her own, looking back and forth from her to the box of takoyaki.

Ranma felt her eyes widen and her last strand of willpower snap. She couldn't take it. There were too many and she was just trapped, so damn afraid and alone. She then started screaming at the top of her voice loudly. Her screams echoing down the street and tears spilling down her cheeks. She hated cats, she really fucking hated cats.

She gripped the Takoyaki tightly not wanting to let go at any cost. She would protect the snack with her life even if she was surrounded by hungry cats. She had come this far to get Akane a present and she would damn well keep it. She didn't care if these furry beasts were hungry, she would not give it up to them.

Eventually Ranma went quiet her body stiffening as the fear overwhelmed her. She then curled up into a ball and dropped the Takoyaki onto the floor in front of her. Her head bowed and her bangs covering her eyes. A small growl escaping her lips as she guarded the Takoyaki. This was for her mate, this was not for them to claim. This was for her mate and nobody else, she had found this food herself.

She picked up the box in her mouth held by her teeth. She glared at the cats in anger, her blue eyes wide with rage. She would not give up her catch no matter what. If they needed food so badly they could find their own for she had no intention of sharing this or giving up her catch.

The other cats saw her rage and backed away. They could sense this cat was stronger than them and would only end up being harmed by her if they attempted to attack. A few rushed off to safety and Ranma relaxed a little. She then leapt over the rooves quietly towards her home, to where her mate would be waiting for her to return.

* * *

Akane sat at her desk quietly scribbling notes for an upcoming test. She had made a few mistakes but she was so far not screwing up (thank god for erasers). She was rather proud of herself for controlling her temper as well as she was. Usually when mad she would need a time out and have to go do some training to calm herself.

She was still angered by Kuno being a pervert. Rushing at her like that and trying to grope her, didn't he understand that no meant no. She had no interest in dating him whatsoever. But he never seemed to understand that she wasn't playing hard to get but actually didn't like him, he had been beaten so why not just give up?

Hell, the only person she seemingly cared for was Ranma. Because aside from his rare times of acting like a jerk, he was actually a caring and sweet guy. He was just bad at showing his emotions. Even in his female form he had a hard time conveying himself because of the pressures of her father's influence.

Suddenly she heard a gentle tapping at her window. There was only one person who never used a door and that was Ranma. The roof was her private hideout after all. She then looked up to see Ranma perched outside of her bedroom window smiling at her. She was carrying a box of something in her mouth like a cat would with their prize.

Akane placed down her pen and opened the window to let Ranma inside her room. "Ranma, what on earth are you doing?" she asked impatiently, the worry evident in her tone. Where had she been? Why was she holding it like that? Was she being chased? Had Shampoo or Kodachi been harassing her again?

Ranma then leapt into her room with a happy meow. Crouching on the floor and meowing with the still steaming box of Takoyaki in her jaws. She had fought off many rivals to bring this food home to her mate. She had managed to make it back to her mate's home safely without being injured in any way.

She peered up at Akane with her big blue eyes still carrying the food in her mouth. Waiting patiently for her mate to thank her and take the food from her jaws. She wanted her mate to take the present herself and then praise her for being so kind. For taking such good care of her and bringing her home food.

Akane blinked and then became physically worried. Ranma wasn't responding and had somehow turned into her Neko form, she worried how she had ended up coming into contact with a cat. How long had she been like this? She knew the cause was deep psychological stress from coming into contact with cats.

Ranma was always careful to avoid anywhere that would possibly have cats nearby. Even the sound of a cat was enough to make Ranma panic. So how on earth had she managed to go Neko ken? She had no idea and she was worried about how long her fiance would be trapped like this.

Ranma then came forward shyly her head bowed. She could sense her mate was upset about something so she came forward with the food hoping it would make her happy. She could sense her mate was not angry at her, but she was indeed worried about her. But she was unharmed and perfectly safe, so she needn't worry.

Akane blinked and then realized Ranma was offering her Takoyaki. She could sense how unhappy she was and had brought her a snack to help cheer her up after earlier. She then smiled fondly and reached out to ruffle Ranma's hair to which the latter purred appreciatively. It was funny how in Neko form Ranma was far more affectionate than usual.

She then patted her lap gently to gesture that it was ok for Ranma to sit with her. I mean she might as well spoil Ranma a little since her cat form was good company, plus she was home alone which meant no disturbances. Ranma then purred happily and leapt onto her mate's lap and purred louder than before.

Akane then carefully took the box from Ranma's mouth to which the latter allowed her to claim her catch. She then opened it and was pleased to find still hot Takoyaki inside. Her stomach growled quietly making her remember that she still hadn't eaten dinner, since Kasumi wasn't home she had no food to eat.

It was funny how sweet and romantic Ranma tended to act compared to normal. In Neko form she was able to more confidently vocalise her affections towards Akane. She then placed the box on her desk quietly and picked up a takoyaki then blew on it. Akane then offered it to Ranma who purred happily and took the treat in her mouth.

Akane smiled and petted her head while eating one herself, they were rather tasty and a nice distraction from earlier. It was just a shame that Ranma had to endure this because her dad was an idiot. Secretly she wondered if there would ever be a cure or if Ranma would have to endure this for the rest of his life, the poor guy.

"Nice kitty" she soothed affectionately. Ranma was really a sweet person deep down, but had been taught by his father that emotions were for women only. Thus, causing him to become emotionally starved and restrained. Even in female form Ranma barely let half of the emotions swirling about in her heart come to light.

But as a cat she was openly able to show her emotions for others and how she felt inside. Since cats were very picky about whom they were affectionate with, that meant Ranma trusted Akane more than anyone. Knowing she was so loved and important made Akane feel special. That even as a cat, Ranma chose and trusted her above everyone else.

That was what meant the most to her, knowing that either as a Neko, her cursed form or normal male body, Ranma had chosen her as his future partner. That out of all the women trying to court Ranma, the only one she wanted was Akane. Of course that made Akane, to know that she was the one that Ranma loved and trusted most of all.


	9. C9: Rain

**I'm back with more, though its a bit cheesier than the other ones not going to lie**

 **I've been busy with work and a lot of personal issues so I apologize for the long update**

 **Ranma and Akane get caught in the rain, while taking the time to appreciate each others small hints of feminine charm**

 **fluff**

Ranma and Akane rushed down the street desperately, splashing in puddles and covering themselves with satchels. Desperate for any cover from the rain that would at least keep them the slightest bit dry, even if their lower halves were soaked. Though it had done little to no good in Ranma's case whatsoever, considering the curse was triggered with cold water.

Luckily neither of them had run into the likes of Kuno or Happosai on the way home or that would have made things awkward. Neither of them in the mood to be attacked by a stalker or a perverted old man. If they saw them like this then Kuno would offer to warm them with his love and Happosai would just full on attack them.

The two of them were rushing down the street like maniacs searching for shelter before they caught their death of cold. The rain was really heavy and as they ran, water splashed their feet soaking them through. They were miles from home so by the time they got there they would be blue and shaking like a leaf due to long term exposure.

Their hair was damp and heavy, their clothes were soaked with water and they were tired from running. But they needed to find shelter, before they got sick from how heavy it was. Just their luck that it started to rain after school and they forgot umbrella's. When they were miles away from any shelter too. This was not their lucky today whatsoever.

They would have to make a pit-stop somewhere and recover for a while until the rain stopped or at least got lighter before they made their way home. No doubt Soun would be panicking over his daughters safety while Genma would be telling him to relax. While Kasumi would be worrying over the two being out in such heavy weather.

* * *

Akane and Ranma stood under a temple roof panting heavily and trying to catch their breath. No longer able to feel the cold as easily as they had before, due to their inner heat generated from running for so long. They had simply mad dashed for the closest shelter they could find in order to dry off. No time to think about where they were headed.

Their cheeks red from running as well as the cold temperature. Somewhat annoyed at the fact they didn't have any towels and were nowhere near Dr Tofu's clinic to dry off and warm up a little. Their clothes being sodden didn't help much either. As soon as they got home they would need a hot bath right away, though in turns not together.

Though they were annoyed at the unpredictable rain-shower and lack of preparation for it, there was nothing they could do now. All they could do was just wait it out until it was over and hope their clothes dried a little. While also praying to Kami that they didn't end up with fevers or colds because they had gotten a heavy soaking because of it.

"Shit, that rain is cold. Just once can we have warm rain around here" Ranma cursed as she shivered. It was becoming a habit lately that whenever it rained she ended up getting caught in it. Despite Japan being known for its hot climate, during winter it could be very cold. Her clothes weren't that thick so when wet she felt like she was freezing her ass off.

At least Akane's school uniform came with a jacket. It may not have been much cover, but it would keep her a damn lot warmer than Ranma felt right now. But having been sent to school so early on and abruptly, she had never been able to get the school uniform. Boys or girls style. No teachers really complained about it so she just continued wearing her usual clothes.

However, despite her shirt having long sleeves it didn't do much for her when raining. She was standing here freezing her ass off, her lips trembling and using all her self control not to let her teeth chatter. Rubbing her arms for friction in hopes of generating some heat through her body so she wouldn't be as cold anymore.

Her arms were pale and Goosebumps were forming from the cold. She only hoped it lifted up soon so they could warm up somewhere. Her skin felt like ice right now, seeking warmth desperately. Why was her pops such a damn cheapskate and would rather spend money on booze instead of spending it on clothes for her. Lazy old man.

Akane noticed Ranma doing a little dance in an attempt to warm herself up a little. She sighed heavily, Ranma really needed to up her wardrobe to something warmer during the winter months. I mean, its not like Genma would notice her stealing some of his money, the damn drunkard just spent it all on sake anyway.

"Maybe if you wore thicker clothes that wouldn't be an issue" Akane scolded. Surely Ranma owned more clothes than just Chinese style shirts, maybe she was just too stubborn to wear anything else out of habit. I mean it wasn't exactly appropriate for cold weather. She herself had plenty of sweaters in her wardrobe for this type of reason.

Though they very much suited Ranma, she doubted they were very warm to wear unless it was summer. Winter wasn't so much about fashion unless you were at a party or a gathering. Most days it was about keeping warm and looking after yourself. Honestly, didn't Ranma own any thick clothes at all, it wasn't exactly appropriate.

Ranma scowled and shook off causing water to splash on Akane. Hoping that would keep her off her back and stop her from moaning at her about her clothing choices. She wasn't a wuss, she had tolerated worse before after all. She was just used to the rain around here being warmer is all. Hell, it was rare it ever rained around here.

Akane protected herself and then growled, why was Ranma being such a jerk. She was just looking out for her, sorry that she gave a crap about her health and well-being. She couldn't dress the same way all the time after all, she needed new clothes. She knew Ranma hated shopping seeing it as girly and a waste of time, but maybe she could find gender neutral clothes.

She then looked to give Ranma a piece of her mind then stopped. Her eyes widening and a blush spreading across her face. Her gaze pinned to Ranma's body, sharp like a blade. Though she was more than used to looking at the female body, considering she herself was a girl. She never really took the time to appreciate her fiancé's female body much at all.

Though when they first met Ranma had come across as an obnoxious bitch about her body. She had come to accept and appreciate just how well put together Ranma's form was. Silently taking her form in, admiring her curves, features and femininity. Though Ranma complained about being a girl. She certainly hadn't gotten the short end of the stick.

How could Ranma complain so much when she had the type of body most women would kill for. Sometimes Akane found herself feeling jealous of how seductive Ranma's female body was. I mean she wasn't calling herself ugly, but she could see why Ranma would be so popular. Those curves, those rather large and developed breasts, the soft curve of her butt.

Ranma certainly wouldn't be pegged as a late developer to other women, she had a lot of assets though she used them for all the wrong reasons. She could tend to be rather careless sometimes with her feminine wiles. More often that not it got her into trouble which was her own fault. She needed to be more aware of the dangers women faced.

As she looked closer she saw Ranma's body was reacting to the cold in more ways than one. Her nipples were poking out of her shirt slightly without her realizing making Akane blush. She felt like she should say something to warn Ranma about it, yet she couldn't find her voice to warn her. Yet at the same time she didn't want to.

Ranma ringed off her braid dripping water onto the floor. Running her hands through her hair in an attempt to make herself somewhat presentable again. After being a half girl for so long, she had become more aware of her presentation. As she peaked over her shoulder she saw Akane staring at her with a red face. Causing the latter to panic and blush harder at being caught.

She must have looked like some form of pervert, staring at Ranma like that. Just what kind of excuse was she supposed to give here. Sorry for staring at your body like I have some form of female boner? Not that she had any lewd thoughts, just admiring her body. I mean, didn't ever girl do that sometimes? Check out another girls body and compliment them?

Ranma shifted, sensing the awkward tension in the air which caused her to feel uncomfortable. Knowing from experience when things got quiet an argument would almost always follow afterward, depending on how carefully she worded something. Wondering just what on earth Akane had been so interested in about her.

"What?" she replied defensively. She hadn't done anything wrong here, so she didn't know why Akane was acting so odd. It's not like she could control the weather or anything like that. Next time she would try and remember an umbrella before they left, would that make her happier? Sorry that she had been in such a mad dash this morning that she had been forgetful.

Akane coughed nervously her eyes now pinned to the floor. Trying to avoid eye contact, knowing for a fact she would stare at Ranma if she did. She knew she was in the wrong here but she felt more embarrassed about the fact she had acted like how Kuno or Happosai would without the groping. She wasn't like them at all.

"Your um… chest…is uh…" she trailed off pointing to her own boobs to indicate a point. She was trying to be subtle here as to not make it any more awkward or weird than it already was. Just letting Ranma know through gestures that she was making her embarrassed or aware of her sexuality, though before Ranma she had never really been aware of the female body before.

Ranma blinked and then realized her nipples were poking out of her shirt. Crap, her body was reacting to the cold. She had forgotten that in her female body reacted to things differently. She then covered her chest shyly, suddenly self-conscious of herself but she didn't know why. I mean inside she was a boy and had been born one, but right now she was in her female cursed form.

Maybe it was the fact that Akane was seeing her like this. Being seen by someone close to her in an embarrassing situation. That had to be the reason why she felt awkward right? She then shyly peered at Akane from the corner of her eye. Aside from the blush on her face, Akane looked really pretty right now. A mysterious form of femininity about her.

Her damp hair ringing lightly with rain, darker in colour and lightly sticking to her face. Her skin pale from the cold and her cheeks rosy red from running. Her lips red from the cold. She looked truly lovely. She could see now why Akane was so popular with the guys at her school, though she had no idea why Kuno spoke about her as if she was a damsel in distress.

She then blushed harder and looked away into the distance. Trying to compose herself as best she could "Y… You look cute… with wet hair and all" she replied nervously. That probably sounded weird but she meant it in a good way. Her flushed cheeks, her soft rosy lips and her long eyelashes, Akane really was a beauty.

Akane stared at her, had Ranma read her mind or something? Or was it because she felt the same way about Ranma. That while she was soaked from the rain and tired, she looked cute to her too. For some reason in this moment, she was more aware of Ranma's female sexuality than normal. Her clothes sticking to her body like a second skin, her breath heavy due to the cold.

She toyed with her hair ends shyly, gripping the hand that held her satchel tightly. Not caring about the abrasion, she was causing to her hand by gripping the semi wet leather. Trying to think of some way to reply without sounding weird or upsetting Ranma, racking her brain for an appropriate answer to give the redhead.

"Y… you too. I mean… you have a really nice figure" Akane replied awkwardly. Though Ranma complained about being a girl a lot, Akane actually thought she was pretty lucky and low key enjoyed it. I mean, from the way she used her cute persona to get free stuff and blackmail people into getting what she wanted, yeah she enjoyed it.

Her words cut through Ranma like a knife, a shiver of joy running up her spine. Damn if she wasn't blushing before, her face almost matching her hair. Ranma really had no idea of how to respond to that, but she was indeed happy about hearing it. Especially from the likes of Akane. Anyone would be happy to hear their fiance complimenting them.

Ranma and Akane then gazed into each other's eyes subtly, blushing like mad as they did so. Somehow despite the rain falling around them, it didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. The two then smiled shyly at each other, somehow happy though they couldn't explain why. The awkwardness gone and yet filled with an aura of humour and pleasantness.


	10. C10: Messy

**New chapter**

 **Though this one is much shorter than the others I've done. But its still very fluffy**

 **Akane and Ranma go to the cinema and get ice cream after**

 **But Ranma as per normal can't help but make a scene**

Akane sighed heavily as she watched Ranma scoff down ice cream as if she hadn't been fed in days. Despite the fact that Kasumi kept her family and the Saotome's well fed with her wonderful cooking. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered taking Ranma out, never knowing how to act proper or even behave herself.

It was very embarrassing for her and she often tended to avoid any questions about Ranma while out. Had Ranma not been in her cursed form her actions would have been easier to explain. However, being in his girl form, Ranma was just labelled a rebellious tomboy much like herself. However, she did often wish Ranma would tone it down a little.

While she understood that despite being cursed in a female body, Ranma was very much biologically and mentally a male. So of course, she wouldn't know anything about female etiquette. Even when in girl form, she still acted and behaved very much like she would as a guy, which a lot of times caused people to stare or whisper about them.

However, she was behaving better than usual and not getting into trouble which Akane was grateful for. The two of them had been to see a movie earlier, as it was not often they went out together aside from school. Though of course Ranma had expected it to be a mushy romance movie. Finding the things to be cringey and never going near the things.

She had assured him that the movie wasn't a rom com, though having been to see them with her friends in the past. She enjoyed them, but they weren't her favourite genre of movies. Instead they had gone to see a comedy together, enjoying some laughs and left in a good mood. Later going to the café, they now sat at for some refreshments, eager for something sweet.

It wasn't often the two could have a decent conversation without their family interrupting or Ranma's supposed "Other" fiance's trying to steal Ranma's attention. Always having someone get in their way or trying to keep them apart. To have these small moments, just the two of them together was honestly very comforting.

However, after ordering and making small talk for a short while. Ranma happily dug into her dessert, while Akane slowly took her time. Honestly, she was surprised that Ranma never got brain freeze from how fast she ate it. Though she was grateful Ranma never bought for than one or she would never be able to afford these days out.

Part of her somewhat understood Ranma's behaviour though. He had never truly experienced a childhood like she had. He had been torn from his mother because of Genma's selfish actions. Denied a mother's love, affection and attention starved and never really having a place to call home. So of course, Ranma would lash out and not know social norms or manners very well.

Genma wasn't exactly parent of the year, being a lazy, stingy, often greedy person. Never able to show his son affection, double crossing him and never able to tell the truth. She had no idea how or why he had even raised Ranma. He had made a promise to his wife which prevented Ranma from even seeing his mother which broke her heart.

The longer she stared she spotted something on Ranma's face, ice cream and chocolate syrup. Ranma was eating so fast she was making a mess of her own face without realizing it. "Honestly" she sighed. Sometimes she wondered what Ranma would do if she wasn't around. The guy could barely look after himself, even if he was street smart and a good fighter.

Ranma looked up curiously from her parfait, her eyes wide and curious. Wondering what could be wrong, she didn't recall doing anything wrong to upset Akane. So far, she had been having a lot of fun. She usually hated movies, but this one had been entertaining and she had actually enjoyed the movie. Which was unexpected for her.

Akane then leaned across the table slowly, reaching out her hand surprising Ranma. Was she going to hit her? Was she going to yank her cheek? Was she in trouble at all, she had no idea. It was more often than not that when Akane reached out her hand silently, it was to yank her cheek for saying something inappropriate.

However, Akane simply wiped her finger across Ranma's cheek wiping off the smear carefully. Making sure there was nothing left on her face for later on that could cause her to become teased. Much like a mother would to a child when they made a mess while eating food. Always keeping an eye on Ranma when she seemingly got into trouble.

Ranma blushed at the contact, sensing the intimate contact. It was rare that she or Akane showed each other physical affection, as they were still shy about such things. Living with their parents didn't help much either. As far as a romantic couple, they were still taking things slow but were more comfortable with one another.

Akane then slowly pulled away, smiling. She then sat down in her seat and licked her finger playfully "There, all gone" she replied in a teasing tone. Enjoying the taste of chocolate. Maybe next time she would order the same thing as Ranma instead, I mean it had to be tasty given Ranma always ordered the same thing.

Ranma stiffened, having realized what Akane had just done in such a public place. Though she knew they were both girls right now, she couldn't help but be embarrassed by it. She gently touched her cheek where Akane had wiped her, the feeling of her finger still lingering. Her voice lost, not knowing what to say. Not used to Akane being so bold.


End file.
